yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathy Katherine
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = female | affiliation = Numbers Club | anime deck = Cat | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Cathy, nicknamed Cat-chan, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and one of Yuma's friends. She has an obsession with cats to the extent that she behaves like them and can control them. Design Cathy, like her nickname implies, has the appearance of a cat. She has two pieces of hair held up by clips which give her the appearance of having cat ears. She also wears the same outfit that Tori Meadows wears as they attend the same junior high school (In English dub, her skirt is lengthened). She also wears a pair of large, square-framed glasses. She also has a pink Duel Gazer with a purple lens that she wears with her glasses off unlike Flip. Personality Cathy is a loner and a stereotypical shy girl, especially towards her crush; Yuma Tsukumo. As stated above, Cathy has a bizarre obsession with cats and seems to have an affinity for controlling them. Her obsession goes to the point that she decorates almost the entire interior of her house with cat-themed paraphernalia. She has a habit of dressing up in cat-themed clothes in the Gothic Lolita style and sometimes exhibits cat-like behavior; i.e. curling her hands to simulate cat paws, finishing her sentences with the word ニャー''nya'' and licking her lips. She also has a habit of saying the word "Cat" (かと''kato'') when talking. Biography Anime Cathy appears to be stalking Yuma, appearing in the background of several scenes, hiding, such as appearing alongside other students after Yuma attempts to swim the length of the pool in gym class (she and Tori are the only students not laughing). She was also behind Yuma before he started his first Duel against Shark. She then later appeared when she snuck into Yuma's bedroom and swapped his clothing (multiple times) with something that would anger Tori, which worked excellently as she wanted Tori and Yuma to fall out. Then when Tori offered to take Yuma shopping for more clothes, Cathy set a trap for Tori to keep her from meeting up with Yuma on time; by doing this she was able to take one of Tori's ribbons to attract Yuma to save her. She then Dueled Yuma, gaining an early advantage with the capabilities of her "Cat" Deck. Yuma helped her get the confidence to introduce herself to her secret crush, with Yuma being completely oblivious to the fact that he himself was the crush. She would lose the Duel in the end, being the first opponent Yuma defeated without the assistance of Astral or his "Numbers". She then approached Yuma the next day at school, and said "hello" before running off while blushing. Yuma didn't tell Tori that Cathy was the one who had the cats go to her. Later, she over heard Yuma's conversation with Astral about Kaito. Then she decided to join the Numbers Club hoping that if she understood more about them Yuma would notice her more. When they were captured by Jin, she used her cat-like skills to escape and warn Yuma only to be possessed by Jin, returning to normal after he told Yuma he had his friends and wanted his Numbers. She brought Yuma to Jin's mansion and watched their Duel. She jumped up to Kaito's statue and attacked it thinking it was the real Kaito until its head came off exposing it as a statue and how Jin intimidated Yuma and Astral. .]]She later accompanied Yuma to Kaito's headquarters where she along with Caswell managed to destroy Orbital 5. Later when the building was beginning to explode, she was reluctant to leave as she along with Tori didn't want to leave Yuma and was seen mourning his death after the building had collapsed but was overjoyed to see he was alive when he emerged from the rubble. World Duel Carnival Cathy attended the World Duel Carnival opening ceremonies with the rest of her friends and was surprised at Yuma not receiving a Heart Piece. When the tournament began, she witnessed and was surprised at Flip and Bronk Stone running off out of excitement in order to find Duels just before she witnessed Kakeru Kunitachi kicking a ball into Yuma's face and challenge him to a Duel. During Yuma's duel with Kakeru, due to the effect of his "Dream Pitch" Field Spell Card, Cathy along with Caswell were transformed into commentators for the duel. During the duel, they commented on the moves that each duelist did, and were both overjoyed when Yuma won. Manga .]] Cathy has a crush on Yuma and argues with Tori over him. She is part of Yuma's circle of friends, with Tori, Bronk and Caswell. Deck Cathy uses a Cat Deck focused around swarming Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon her ace, "Twin-Tail Cat Lady". Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters